With a digital camera of a general type, a display exemplified by a display can show the result of image processing that is executed for image reducing or enlarging at the time of still image viewing. In such a case, in response to every instruction of image reduction or enlargement, the digital camera applies a reduction process and an enlargement process to original image data to display the result on the display.
Alternatively, another type of a device has been proposed. That is, original image data is in advance reduced for storage as reduced image. In accordance with an image scaling ratio, a selection is made between the original image data and the reduced image data. Thus selected image data is subjected to a scaling process for display on a display the resulting image, i.e., enlarged image or reduced image. As an example, refer to JP-A-2001-119570.
Still another type of a device has been proposed. That is, original image data is used as a basis to generate various types of reduced image data for storage in advance. In accordance with an image reduction ratio chosen by a user, a selection is made among thus stored reduced image data for display on a display. As an example, refer to JP-A-2001-333273.
The problem with the above types of digital cameras is that, however, every time an instruction comes for image enlargement or reduction, there needs to subject the original image data to a reduction process. Thus, it takes time therefor.
With the device of JP-A-2001-119570, image processing can be completed at a higher speed. This is because a selection is first made between the original image data and the reduced image data, and only thus selected image data is applied with a scaling process for image enlargement or reduction. The problem here is that, however, for image enlargement therewith, the reduced image data is the one to be enlarged, unfavorably leading to image degradation.